Four different consolidation regimens for childhood ALL are being compared in this phase III POG study. The principle questions are the benefit of asparaginase or Ara-C when added to intermediate dose methotrexate and the efficacy of a shorter more intensive consolidation vs. a "spread out" one for both high and low risk patients (POG #8602).